Talk:The Waiting Game
Start speculating [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 21:47, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I guess there will also be something that comes along with wintersday. Altho it's a long time, they will probably think of something. There will be some things in between I guess. Imo, it's kinda silly that you need to have a temporarily available quest that does nothing for an unknown amount of time (which is probably longer than it's availability). --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:58, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :That makes me wonder how long its going to be available. 24 hours? [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 22:03, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm taking it on every character just in case. 22:05, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Speculation: it will involve the rest of these skills (actually, that's not speculation, I'm pretty certain it will) and will be a massive, everybody-against-Dhuum battle as a sort of prelude to GW2's event system. —Dr Ishmael 23:02, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :: I can live with the everybody-against-Dhuum thing, but why do you think of gw2? [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 18:42, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::I saw... something, interview/journal/etc, recently that said the live team (Linsey &co.) would be periodically taking certain bits from GW2 development and implementing them in GW. Of course, this may have nothing to do with the event system at all, it was just the first thing I thought of. —Dr Ishmael 18:59, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :My guess is you'll be in the huge hall of judgment and lots of skeletons and champions of Dhuum will spawn, and you get lots of allied reapers that either help you (-1% DP skill, neutralize skeletons, bind dhuum) or kill stuff (deal 50 damage), that's what I gather from those skills. -- 20:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I also guess it will take place this thursday with the update or on wintersday. -- 20:48, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Probably Thursday or over the weekend. Regina said it would be "not hours, but days" - which would normally mean no more than a week. —Dr Ishmael 22:18, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::I can't stop thinking about this weird quest. No-one knows anything about it and so far you just had to wait, but you get 100 ToT bags for it, so one thing is for sure: it won't be easy(looking at the other rewards). Agree with the wintersday-update, sounds very plausible. [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 22:26, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Shit I really want this to be something fun to get me play more gw again. Natsopaani 07:38, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Any day now Anet. :[ 19:34, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Or quite possibly it will be as eventful as the tapestry gwen gives in pre-searing..... how many years before that lore was ever done anything with? It seems to be much like the purple chat gem in diablo2 thus far :) And if you are looking for something fun to get yourself into the game again, you'll be out of the game just as fast. Just use your imagination and find something you enjoy or go ahead and start working on God Walking title and max Zaishen and Hero?--shmEk 20:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Zaishen has no point past R3, and same for Hero past R8. As far as we can tell, GWAMM also has no effect on GW2, as it in itself is not a title, although there's potential there. Really all that's left are unique events and holidays, and the laughable "content" updates. Zaishen Quests and Nicholas hardly count as new content, although Zquests were a nice way to get people to flock to one location for a day and work together. Nicholas is just a trolling device made by Anet. A chance to kill a god? That certainly pulls people in. Even better would be new realms of the gods. 01:42, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::GWAMM is in fact, a title.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 02:21, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::shmEk: I hope you're wrong. The things you can do in GW are quite limited so imagination usage no longer works lol. GWAMM and other titles are out of the question considering the amount of boredom involved. O.O Natsopaani 14:46, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I believe this will continue to next halloween or an event sooner, but I do think MMX halloween. Argh and I'm not in this due to a bloody exam-series :D Looks exciting and rpg-ish. I always liked the quests in which you had to use your head. 08:42, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Changed the walkthrough to be more accurate. I figured I'd save actual combat with him out of it since that seems outside the scope of this article. Maybe add it to Dhuum? Underworld? Jayemji 11:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) HUN? What the hell am I supposed to do? Enter the UW and make a full clear? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:48, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes. You need to clear UW and then you enter the Hall of Judgement. Then you fight Dhuum. Jayemji 10:53, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Okies, thank you. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:55, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::So, you can't wipe against Duum right? Iirc I heard that you got sent to the Forgotten Vale village.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:53, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Guess I need to figure out how to clear UW... I never did anything there apart from some ecto farming and the halloween quests. 12:41, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not so, you can be wiped against Dhuum. When the Reapers all die or the entire party dies at 60 DP and then dies again, the party's over. Jayemji 13:03, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, there goes my interest. I don't wanna clear UW yet again just to say I beat up Dhuum. As nice as it sounds, I thought Guild Wars wasn't about doing 3 hour raids. Could just have the requirement of the UW statue in your personal hall, then maybe fight Dhuum? I can't be assed now to bother. 19:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::What do you mean "I thought Guild Wars wasn't about doing 3 hour raids"? Are you referring to the time it would take to clear UW? Because that already existed long before this quest. How about Urgoz, Kanaxai, or a full DoA? This is exactly on par with other elite areas and quests like that. It's not unreasonable at all. However, the reward for this quest seems a little lame in comparison to the difficulty, but I suppose they thought it would be made up by the awesomeness of getting to fight Dhuum. Also, the previous quest gave an awesome enough reward to cover both. Ailina 03:29, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::DoA can be done in 5 parts, with breaks in between and partial rewards for repeating one piece, so that's really not comparable. Urgoz/Kanaxai has 50% larger party anyway and is easier and faster, even when half the people have never done it before, as long as the other half can lead and tell the rest what to do, and neither of them can be perma-mobbed in 15% of the time with much higher success rate to boot. None of these drop the most common "high end" currency, either. Previous quests mean nothing, they were seasonal. Pls don't compare apples to oranges, they have very little in common. RoseOfKali 14:28, November 23, 2009 (UTC) (Reset Indent) I was referring to what both Rose said, and the simple fact that I've done this before. Why should I be forced to find yet another competent group (as rare as they are), to repeat everything, all for the chance to fight him? I, and several others, have long since legitimately proven we can do this, so to be asked to sit on our asses for such a drawn out period to simply fight him is a bit ridiculous. While I can understand it as a method of deterring perma-farming the UW so quickly, it failed to do that as evidenced by mobway. Why even bother fighting him if we've already got the UW statue in our hall? First I looked at it as a potentially awesome new boss, but that was before they tacked him on as a 'final boss' of the Underworld, who in reality isn't even that hard, it's more or less whittling him down over 15 minutes while keeping players healthy. I'm just a bit frustrated that Anet chose this route, rather than having some grand scale battle against him. Or, better yet, I would've loved if they'd done both. A one-time epic fight against him for the quest, and then having to fight him once more to keep him "dormant" if you choose to clear the Underworld. I might bother some day, but I've long since drudged through Mallyx's doors and stabbed a scythe through Kanaxai's leg. Don't give two craps about the original God of Death if he's tacked on to a long-since-completed area. 01:13, November 24, 2009 (UTC)